Floating docks provide advantages to marinas. Floating docks rise and fall with the tides and in normal do not use contact the ocean or lake bed, thus reducing environmental impact.
Floats that can be assembled to form a floating dock are well known, and making such floats from plastic materials has considerable advantage, including resistance to corrosion and reduced weight compared to hollow steel or concrete floats. In addition it is known to provide floats for docks constructed in a manner that allows utility conduits, e.g., for freshwater, electricity, and data to be mounted on top of floats and below the deck of a floating dock.